


baby birds

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Babies, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Nonbinary Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian has loved hir little brother from the moment sie met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby birds

"Let me see, let me see!" Garrett bounced, dragging at hir sister's hand impatiently. Marian held hir ground, hir mouth set and hir heels planted.

"You can come in," said the midwife. "It's over now. But go easy on your mother, hmm? She’s resting."

Marian nodded solemnly and released hir brother's wrist. Garrett bounded into the room, followed more slowly by hir sister.

Their mother lay against a pillow, her black hair draggled with sweat. Their father held one of her hands, and her other steadied the infants at her breasts. She turned a little to smile at the elder twins as they entered, releasing Malcolm's hand to ruffle Garrett's hair when he ran to her side. Marian stared, wide-eyed: hir siblings were tiny, floppy-headed and big-eyed, hairless and rubbery. "Baby birds," sie said, thinking of floppy little ones in nests behind the shed.

"Baby Hawkes," said Malcolm, raising his head to smile at hen. Sie giggled. He stretched out his free arm, and the elder twins piled onto his lap.

"Two," said Garrett. "Like us."

"Twins," Malcolm agreed. "Like you. Carver and Bethany."

"Carver and Bethany," Garrett echoed. "Magic, like us?"

"Only time will tell."

"Baby birds," said Marian again, reaching out a hand, thinking of little ones cradled in the palm after falling, of lifting them back to safety. Malcolm glanced between hen and Leandra, guessing at hir intent.

"Would you like to hold them, Marian?"

Sie nodded, then frowned, holding up a hand with one finger. Malcolm laughed. "That's right, I don't think you're big enough to hold both of them just yet. Leandra?"

Their mother nodded. "They're asleep. Try not to wake them. Can you ... ?"

"Of course. Marian, Garrett, I need to stand." They slid from his lap, and he stood, lifting one of the babies and cradling them gently against his chest. Baby birds, thought Marian again, watching him. "This is Carver," he said, turning back. "You need to support his head, and be careful not to let him fall. Can you do that?"

Marian nodded, lifting hir arms. Malcolm crouched to hir level, bracing hir hands with his as he shifted the baby into them. The infant's -- Carver's face twisted, but settled as soon as Marian held him firmly. He weighed more than sie had expected, a warm and solid and slightly damp weight in hir arms.

Carver , sie thought, and a little fire bright as a robin's breast lit in hir chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't emphasize it enough here to tag it, but all the Hawkes are autistic. :D


End file.
